Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-267467 (PTL 1) discloses the technique, in a vehicle including a continuously variable transmission, of suppressing a delay in generation of driving force by delaying a shifting start timing of the continuously variable transmission in a highland and the like, in view of the fact that a decrease in atmospheric pressure in the highland results in a decrease in engine output.